


The Best is Yet to Be

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Title credit to Robert Browning.





	The Best is Yet to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> Title credit to Robert Browning.

"Not bad for an old man." 

Harry huffed a laugh against Draco's neck. "It's a good thing I love you as much as I do or I might be offended."

Draco tipped Harry's chin up and languidly kissed him before tightening his grip on Harry's arse, pulling him closer. 

"Think you still have it in you, Potter?" 

Harry snapped his hips forward making Draco gasp. "Right now, I have it in you, _Malfoy_."

"This is why I married a fit Auror all those years ago." 

"So I'd have to do all the work?" Harry asked as he thrust deep.

"Precisely."


End file.
